The Blood of Fire Rises
by MissVictoriaRose
Summary: Katherine handles things herself. She always had, but when death got to close for comfort she took it as a sign to come back to her maker. The only problem- No one has seen or heard from him in two weeks. True Blood meets The Vampire Diaries in an explosion of blood, sex and schemes all centered around our favorite Doppelgänger. Can Bon Temps handle her?


**A/N: I know this has been done before, but I wanted a chance to do it my way. This is a True Blood x Vampire Diaries Crossover.**

 **Rules of the Universe I'm playing in:  
\- Makers are responsible for the Progenies they turn.  
-some bloodlines have gifts  
** **\- Vampires are awake during the day  
** **\- They can be in the sun if they have daylight rings  
** **\- Daylight rings are very rare (more so than portrayed in VD)  
** **\- The Original's are not the oldest, but they are very powerful  
** **\- Creatures other than vampires and witches do exists  
** **\- Werewolf bites are poisonous but not fatal. They only turn on a full moon  
** **\- Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid bites are fatal, they can turn at will.  
** **-There is only one in existence (as of the start of the story)  
** **\- When a human-Fairy hybrid is turn to a vampire they will rise with an extra gift**

* * *

I'm Katerina Patrova. I don't die. I don't loose.

I'm a survivor.

I wait. I bide my time. I stay quiet until the chance arises. Then I give it my all. I kill. I run. Whichever depending on what I want at the moment.

But I certainly don't die.

Especially, not at the hands of the beast who has taken so much of my life already.

I refuse to accept that his is my fate. Even now, that I stand here captive. The ritual has come and past, yet Klaus is still alive.

It's an odd feeling to know one's death is coming but it's a feeling I refuse to give quarter to.

"Katerina, come here" The pompous ass requests. I just need to stay calm and wait for the opportune moment. Then I will leave this town high and dry for the comforts and safety of my maker's arms.

I walk over to Klaus. Without warning, he grabs my arm and lets his face change.

"Aah! No! No! No… No, no, no!" His yellow eyes will forever haunt me as he bites into my wrist infecting me with his poison. Before I can react more on it, he bites in to his own wrist and shoves it in my face. Just out of spite I roughly bite into his wrist and quickly take a few swallows before he rips it from me.

Everyone in the room watches in utter silence as the gruesome mangled hybrid bite slowly starts to mend it's self back together.

"You want your cure? There it is" Klaus and Stefan voices fade away with the world as I focus only on my cured bite. I touch it, rub it, and stare at it, all looking for any reason to believe that it didn't heal all the way. There is none. I'm cured. Klaus had the chance to kill me and he didn't. I don't know how that makes me feel but I do know that I loath the fact that now his blood is in my system. For the next few months, if he wants to, he can track me. I don't think there has ever been a time when I wish I were at my maker's side more than now. I just need to escape

"Sweetheart…" Klaus calls. I try to hide the shiver of dread his voice gives me as he grabs my face to compel me. "Take this over to Damon and come right back"

too bad I've had vervain…

* * *

"Well it's me you should be thanking," I say politely interrupting a sweaty kiss between Damon and 'knock-off me'. "I mean I am the one who brought the cure…"

Elena jumps out of the bed. Judging the look on her face I'm guessing it was to deny whatever moment they were just having. I roll my eyes as I pass her but mentally note that she is still alive. Interesting…

"You got free" Damon says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Finally" I say with a shrug as I sit down and hand him the vial of blood. He downs it before continuing the conversation.

"And you still came" The shock on his face at the simple statement hurts more that I ever want to admit.

"Of course I came" I say quietly for only Damon to hear. I search his face watching the symptoms of the poison slow fade away. "I know you spent a hundred and fifty years thinking that I was locked in a tomb, but I always knew where you were. I always made sure you were safe. There was always a plan to see you again, Damon. I was just waiting fro the right time when my enemies wouldn't go after you. Then my hand got forced before I was ready. I'm sorry it worked out this way. I honestly never wanted to hurt you"

"Why does that sound like a goodbye?" He ask equally quiet.

"Because it is. Because this time I get a chance to say it. Goodbye, Damon" I lean over and kiss him gently on the lips. I can hear Elena make a disgruntled noise behind us but neither of us cared. As much as I liked to mess with her and Stefan, Damon would always hold a strong place in my heart.  
I get out of bed and don't bother looking at either of them as I leave the room. This maybe my last chance to slip through Klaus' fingers, I'm not wasting it on anyone.

I'll be back soon, stronger than ever. But for now I'll be nursing my wounds with my maker.

It took no time compelling a nice car from a poor sucker. I switch cars again once I'm out of the state.

18 hours later, I'm standing in front of a modern looking house in the heart of Dallas, Texas.


End file.
